


K-Pop…Not MmmBop

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Can you do a really fluffy one where the reader is listening to K-pop(twice,Bts,or 2ne1) and someone I don’t really care who like sea, Sam, or Castiel ask what s/he’s listening to and start listening with her/him. Thanks!A/N: I’d never listened to any K-Pop (that I recall) before this. Loved Twice :) Thanks for the request!





	K-Pop…Not MmmBop

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous. Can you do a really fluffy one where the reader is listening to K-pop(twice,Bts,or 2ne1) and someone I don’t really care who like sea, Sam, or Castiel ask what s/he’s listening to and start listening with her/him. Thanks!  
> A/N: I’d never listened to any K-Pop (that I recall) before this. Loved Twice :) Thanks for the request!

Lying in your room, you were on your bed on your stomach. Your two older brothers were off on a hunt, and you had school work to worry about. Your hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail, and you were in one of Sam’s old shirts and a pair of sleep shorts. There was no use getting dressed when you planned to spend the day in the bunker.

It was your senior year, and you’d managed to stay at the top of your class your entire four years. You were hellbent on finishing your senior year just the same way. Both boys were proud of you, wanting you out of the hunter’s life. Even if they knew it wasn’t possible. So, on top of school work, you did ‘homework’ for Sam- little papers on monsters, research help when they needed it, things like that. When Dean was home, he helped train you in guns, fighting, and anything along those lines. His excuse was that otherwise he wouldn’t do it, and get rusty.

Spread out in front of you was enough to make your older brother look at you like you were insane. Text books for three AP classes, your binder, notes from some classes, and your phone (always kept close by when the boys were on a hunt).

Letting out a small sigh, you reached over and lifted your phone. It was mid afternoon, and you’d been studying on and off all day. Opting for another break, you pulled up your playlist and hit play. You grinned when your favorite band came up- Twice. It was a K-Pop band, and their music always improved your mood (even if you weren’t in a bad mood to start with). They were fun, cute, and made you want to dance.

You slipped out of bed and grabbed your hamper, phone in hand. As you moved around your room to gather some dirty clothes, you bobbed along to the catchy music. Tossing your phone on the top of the laundry, you danced your way out of your room, and to Sam’s. They never, ever expected you to do their laundry, but if you didn’t have a lot, you tossed it in with yours.

* * *

As the washer was starting up, you hopped up on the small table that was in there. Resting your feet on the edge of the table, you kept moving slightly. When one of your favorite songs by Twice came on, you squealed slightly. Soon, their voices singing ‘Signal’ filled the room, you singing along the best that you could.

“I was unaware that you spoke Korean.” Cas’s voice was a deep contrast from the girls of Twice, making you smile at him.

You chuckled and shook your head. “I really don’t, Cas.” You explained. “I do know what they’re singing about, though. That, and I really like the beat.”

He tilted his head to the side slightly, focusing on the music. “I can see why you would find this pleasant.” He agreed, smiling at you.

Patting the table next to you, you moved over a small bit. “Come on, join me.” You suggested.

“Alright.” He agreed as the song ended. “What was that song?”

“That was called Signal. The one that’s starting is BTS- DNA. Do you want me to tell you what the songs mean?” You offered gently.

Cas thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No. I think I’d simply like to enjoy it, and besides, I am fluent in all languages.” You looked at him, impressed. “Angel, remember?” He teased you.

“Right…” You chuckled lightly.

The two of you sat, enjoying the music for some time before you sighed. “I should go get my school work…” You could work on it while working on laundry.

Cas snapped it to you. “This is quite a lot.” He said, noting how much there was. “Is that all really needed?”

“I’m top of my class and need to stay that way.”

He nodded once. “Than I shall stay and enjoy this music with you.” That was appreciated, so you nodded and smiled, opening your binder as the music kept you energized for this.


End file.
